Hayate Gekko
He was a Special Jounin of Konohagakure. History As a genin, he was placed in a team with Ibiki Morino and Tokara. During the Chūnin Exams, Hayate and his team confronted Anko Mitarashi and her team-mates. In the anime, at some point, Hayate was chosen to be Yūgao Uzuki's instructor in kenjutsu; the time the two spent training together eventually led to them falling in love with each other. At first sight, Hayate appeared to be not in the best of health, as he had an unexplained chronic cough and eye bags. He, however, is scheduled to be the proctor during the final rounds of the Chūnin Exams, and as such, oversees the preliminary matches that will decide who advances to the final round. During the battle between Neji and Hinata Hyuga after an enraged Neji prepared to attack Hinata with the intent of killing her, Hayate along with the other jōnin present stopped him from doing so. After the preliminaries were completed, the participants were given a chance to train and recuperate. In the anime, learning of the death's of several Anbu who had been assigned to guard Sasuke Uchiha, Hayate worried about Yūgao who was in that unit, rushing to the village hospital. After a brief conversation with Yūgao, in which the two lovers promised on the moon to be there to protect each other no matter what, he was assigned by the Third Hokage to investigate Kabuto Yakushi, who had been revealed as Orochimaru's spy after a confrontation with Kakashi, tracking his target to Kikyō Castle. Hayate learned of Sunagakure and Otogakure's plans to invade Konoha after overhearing the conversation between Baki and Kabuto. Before he could escape to tell the Third Hokage what he had learned, he was sensed by the two and chased down. After a short battle with Baki, Hayate used his Dance of the Crescent Moon technique on him. However, the swing of his blade was too shallow and got stuck in hisflak jacket. As Baki praised him for his skill and effort, he used his Blade of Wind technique to kill Hayate. His body was found the next day by a squad of Anbu, including Yūgao, who had been sent to investigate the sounds of a disturbance in the area. Genma Shiranui subsequently replaced Hayate as proctor for the Chūnin Exam finals. In the anime, the fight between Hayate and Baki was expanded upon, revealing Baki actually needing to use his bare hand to stop Hayate's strike. It is shown that Hayate was hit multiple times by wind discs and that Kabuto took away his DNA, removing his corpse's odour in the process. In the anime, after the Five Kage Summit, Hayate's grave was defiled by Kabuto, and he was later reincarnated for the massacre in Tonika Village. Hayate confronted and almost killed Dokku until his movements stopped during the finishing strike. He was summoned again to battle Team Kakashi, who were investigating the massacre that Kabuto brought about to gain access to The Hole. Hayate confronted Sakura Haruno and was punched a ways away by the kunoichi while she apologised for attacking her fellow Konoha comrade. This, however, proved futile as Hayate began to reconstruct from the attack. Hayate was returned to his coffin as Kabuto and his other reincarnated shinobi retreated. The next day, he was again forced to fight against his former comrades and took on a dramatically weakened Naruto, attacking him with taijutsu and defeating him with the Dance of the Crescent Moon.4 Hayate was summoned to battle once more when the Ama no Hoko was activated. He, along with Kabuto's other reincarnated shinobi, were planted with explosive clay by Deidara and used as suicide bombers. Rather than reforming upon exploding as those reincarnated by Kabuto typically would, Hayate and the others instead turned to dust, with the bodies of the sacrifices used to reincarnate them falling out. In the anime, Hayate was reincarnated by Kabuto to assist him in finding corpses of elite shinobi to be used as tools against the Allied Shinobi Forces. When he is reincarnated, Hayate immediately recognises Kabuto, and asks him what happened leading up to and after his death. Kabuto takes a moment to explain the failed invasion and the effects of his death. After explaining this to Hayate, he reincarnates a Sunagakureshinobi and a Kumogakure shinobi to go retrieve the KIA scroll from theLogistical Support and Medical Division. While attacking the Medical Camp, he spotted his lover Yūgao. After escaping with the scroll, Hayate and the other reincarnated shinobi were pursued by a small group, including Yūgao. After swiftly being tracked down by the assembled pursuit team, they engaged in battle. While the other two reincarnated shinobi are quickly sealed away, Hayate easily defeats two of the Konoha ninja, Iō and Yokaze. Despite his plea for her to stop him, Yūgao finds herself unable to fight Hayate. He subsequently flees to deliver the scroll to Kabuto. He is soon tracked down by Sakura Haruno, whom he quickly recognised from her participation in the Chūnin Exams, after noting that she has become a fine shinobi, he effortlessly overwhelms her in a brief struggle, however she is saved by Yūgao who has mustered the courage to face Hayate after remembering their promise. After a clash between their Dance of the Crescent Moon techniques, Hayate congratulates Yūgao on her improved skills and admits that he is happy he could see her again. Kabuto then begins taking full control of him. Feeling his consciousness slipping away, Hayate quickly charges at Yūgao, giving her the opportunity to subdue him. As the reinforcements arrive, Hayate bids Yūgao farewell before being sealed away. Later with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation, Hayate's soul was returned to the afterlife. Jutsu # Leaf Style Crescent Moon Dance # Secret Sword Tsukikage # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Substitution Jutsu # Transparency Jutsu # Tracking Jutsu Scene63401.png Scene63426.png Scene63451.png Scene63501.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Sword Wielders Category:Duplication Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Regeneration Category:Zombies Category:Super Soldiers Category:Neutral Category:Cosmic Force Category:Royal Guard Category:Deceased Category:Healing Factor Category:Wallcrawling Category:Invisibility Category:Veterans Category:Jounin Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Akatsuki Category:Ninja Category:Killed In Action Category:Resurrected Category:Military Category:Shonen Jump Category:Bodyguard Category:Martial Artist Category:Murdered Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:B Class Category:Male Category:Referee Category:Body Alteration Category:White Zetsu Army Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Spy Category:Warrior Category:Heterosexuality Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery